Of Ocean Eyes and Fractured Minds
by Luna Guerrero
Summary: Finnick and Annie's friendship is as strong as they come. But as circumstances change and their lives become tangled with the Hunger Games, two best friends start to drift apart. Corruption and threats become intertwined with friendship and love and the cost of refusal is deadly. These are the real star-crossed lovers of Panem. (Odesta)
1. Chapter 1

**Finnick**

"Good job, Finnick. You're free to go for today!"

My father congratulated as we reached the docks of District 4 on my family's boat, The Marigold.

After I had helped my father dock the boat, I jumped off, running through the streets of the marketplace of District 4. The streets were lined with wooden stands that sold apples and oranges and men pulled carts full of fish. Chatter filled the square with children chasing each other, fishermen sharing beers, and women bargaining with merchants. The square itself had two story buildings made of bricks and doors colorfully painted reds and blues and greens.

Finally I reached the outskirts of town and to the fishermen's houses, or as the merchants called it, Fishmonger Town. I sped down a narrow path to a secluded area of the beach surrounded by towering pine trees, broad red cedar trees, and thick redwoods.

I suddenly came to a halt when I saw that someone was already in my special area of the beach.

She looked to be about twelve—a year younger than me—with flowing reddish-brown hair and pale skin, the mark of a merchant. She seemed to be sat in the sand looking out to the sea, her blue skirt rippling in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, crossing my arms in frustration.

At once she scrambled to her feet, turning to look at me and I was met with dark sea green eyes, like the color of the ocean in a storm.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, "It's just—I was walking on the beach—and I came across this place—and—wait a second," she paused, furrowing her eyebrows, "This place doesn't belong to you either!"

I smiled slightly at her words "No, but this is Fishmonger Town and you're clearly a merchant's kid."

Her freckled cheeks turned a light pink but she stood her ground, "It still doesn't mean this place belongs to you."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I let out a laugh. "I like you, Merchant Girl."

"My name's Annie." She instantly corrected, crossing her arms firmly.

"Well I'm still calling you Merchant Girl." I smirked, sitting down on the sand. Hesitantly, Annie took a seat next to me. "So, Merchant Girl, what did you think of this year's Games?"

Two weeks ago the 64th Hunger Games ended and a girl from District 1 named Cashmere was crowned Victor. "Horrible. As usual." Annie answered bitterly.

"Don't let the Peacekeepers hear you," I joked although there was truth behind my words. If a Peacekeeper heard her, her family would at the very least be fined.

A silence fell between us until Annie broke it. "You're Finnick Odair, aren't you?"

At once my eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know?"

Annie smiled, "You're really popular at school," her green eyes twinkled. "At least for a Fishmonger."

"You never seize to make me smile, Merchant Girl." I retorted with a chuckle.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as we talked. As we exchanged stories, seagulls flew overhead and the waves of the small beach stretched closer to our barefeet. The sky slowly went from bright blue to a light pink as the sun began to set and we soon realized just how long we had been in our little sanctuary.

"Well, I better get home for dinner and you've got a long walk to Merchant City," I professed, standing up.

"'Merchant City?'" Annie asked as she stood up, dusting off the sand from her skirt.

"You think you Merchants are the only ones with nicknames?" I smirked as we reached the road that led on the left to Merchant City and the right deeper into Fishmonger Town. "See you around Merchant Girl."

Annie smiled as she walked away, "Goodbye Fishmonger Boy."

 **Annie**

"So you spent the afternoon with the Finnick Odair?"

I was now sat with my friends in the lush courtyard at school for lunch. The courtyard itself was probably only ten meters by twenty meters with grass and buttercups growing next to wooden benches. Many people came here for lunch and spread out in the grass and benches, boys and girls sitting with friends and relaxing for a short period of time from their tedious schoolwork.

"I did, Amelia." I confirmed calmly.

"Oh my gosh!" My friends, Amelia and Pearl exclaimed at the same time, sharing wide-eyed glances.

"Is he even more handsome up close?" Pearl persisted, leaning forward excitedly, her hands almost shaking with anticipation.

Of course, about half the school was head over heals in love with Finnick Odair. He was tall, athletic, with tanned skin, bronze hair, and especially stunning sea green eyes. Girls who were older than Finnick were in love with him. I hated to admit it, but even I found him attractive but I had never understood why there was so much fuss about it.

"I guess," I answered awkwardly, taking a bite out of the sandwich my mother had packed me.

"But what was he like?" Amelia pressed on, pushing her light brown hair out of her face.

"Like every other fishmonger I've ever met." I answered, although I had to admit, Finnick was a lot less arrogant than I had expected.

"He is so not like every other fishmonger!" Amelia cried out, outraged as if I had offended her. "Oh look, he's coming!"

I turned around and saw that Finnick was in fact entering the courtyard surrounded by his usual group of boys made up of the children of fishermen and merchants alike.

Several girls, like Pearl and Amelia, were now whispering to each other excitedly, gossiping over what the Finnick Odair was up to.

I knew Amelia and Pearl wouldn't stop talking about him for a while so I moved slightly away from them and took out a book I had found in my house's attic that I think was from before the Dark Days.

"One day Alice came to a fork in the road and saw a Cheshire cat in a tree. "Which road do I take?" She asked. "Where do you want to go?" Was his response, "I don't know," Alice answered. "Then," said the cat, "it doesn't matter—"

"Hey Merchant Girl." Finnick's voice brought me back to reality and out of my book.

His sea green eyes were looking intently at me and his gang of boys were hanging back behind him, unsure of what FInnick was up to.

"Hey Fishmonger Boy." I acknowledged with a small smile, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Pearl and Amelia's wide eyes.

"What are you reading?" Finnick inquired looking down at the book.

"A book." I answered shortly, hiding the cover.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"So why is the popular fishmonger talking to the unpopular merchant girl?" I jibed, raising my eyebrows and holding back a grin.

"Oh you know," Finnick gave me his confident smile that I had now become familiar with, "Just wanted to say hi,"

"That's it?" I asked plainly, unimpressed by the reasoning behind his grand appearance.

"And tell you if you want you can stop by my spot on the beach later." Finnick revealed. With that he began to turn away before adding, "I would also tell your friends to stop drooling."

I laughed as he walked away, his gang of boys following closely behind.

At once Pearl and Amelia turned to me. "What did he say?"

I smiled. "Just that you two were drooling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finnick**

Over the next couple months, Annie and I met almost every single day after school.

She told me about her parents who made the best fishing nets in District 4, her older brother named Owen, and about everything and anything.

I told her about how I came from a long line of fishermen, how I had two older siblings who are twins, my love of the sea, and everything that I could think of.

It wasn't until one month before the Victory Tour for the 64th Hunger Games that we talked about the Games again.

"How many times was your name in this past Reaping?" I asked Annie as we sat in the shade of a redwood tree, the cold ocean breeze chilling our bones but neither of us dared leave our little haven.

"Once." She answered and when she saw my eyebrows shoot up she continued. "What about you?"

"Ten times." I responded bitterly.

Annie began to loosely braid her brick-red hair nervously. "Do you ever get nervous about the Games?"

"Honestly?" Annie turned to look at me for my response. "I get nervous at every Reaping."

Annie's gaze turned away from me, her sea green eyes looking out to the crashing waves of the ocean. "You don't act like it." She finally spoke. "You always seem so confident, Finnick."

"That's the point, I guess," I mused quietly. "Never show fear."

Annie shook her head, turning to look at me, "I'll never be as brave as you, Finnick,"

A silence fell between us for a while, both of us staring at the crashing waves of the ocean until Annie broke the silence. "Is it true that a lot of the fishermen train their children for the Games?"

I turned to look at her. "I don't know if everyone, but my dad does. Ever since I could hold a trident, he's taught me how to use it." I paused, trying to find the right words. "It's not that my father likes the Games, but he wants me to be ready in case I do get reaped."

"I'd probably die five minutes into the Games if I did get reaped." Annie announced flatly.

"What happened to the optimistic Merchant Girl I know?" I joked but Annie simply started out to the sea.

"Whenever there are events that have the do with the Hunger Games—like the Reapings or the Victory Tour—I always start thinking. I mean..." Annie trailed off for a few seconds before turning to look at me. "I don't think I could do it—kill someone, I mean. Could you? Could you do it, Finn?"

Her green eyes were staring so intently at me that I felt slightly nervous under her gaze. I ran a hand through my bronze hair. "I mean… I guess I probably would if it came down to it. I wouldn't like it, but if it meant saving my life then I would."

Annie stared at me for a few seconds before sighing, fidgeting with something around her neck.

"What is that?" I asked and Annie pulled it off her neck bringing it toward me. It was made entirely out of black rope, made into intricate knots that created a necklace.

"How have I not noticed it before?" I asked, handing it back to her.

Annie tied it back around her neck before shrugging. "I usually wear it under my shirt. It's sort of my lucky charm."

"Why would a Merchant Girl need luck?" I joked with a smile.

Annie pushed my shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Fishmonger Boy."

 **Annie**

"Finnick! You're going to get sick!" I laughed as Finnick dived underwater with all of his clothes on. Although it was nearing the end of the winter, the water was still slightly cold on the shores of District 4. A few seconds later, Finnick resurfaced clutching something in his hands. He swam back to shore dripping wet from head to toe and shivering slightly.

"Good thing I brought a towel then, huh?" Finnick smiled as he pulled his worn old towel around himself. After he had finished drying himself off, he sat down next to me under the shade of a tree.

"Don't come crying to me when you get sick," I laughed as Finnick curled up into a ball, shaking slightly from the cold.

"It was worth it though," He insisted as he pulled out what he had gone underwater for. Finnick had collect several seashells including a large, spiraled one.

"I haven't seen one of these in a year!" I exclaimed as I took the spiraled shell from his hand. I ran my hands across the smooth surface that was still slightly wet. "How did you know it was down there?"

Finnick smiled arrogantly at me, "I know everything that happens in District 4," When I raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh, FInnick's joking smile returned. "Okay, it was a lucky find. But it's still impressive!"

"You should sell it at the market!" I proposed as I handed the shell back to him. "You'll probably make a fair amount of money."

Finnick shook his head, small droplets of water from his bronze hair spraying me. "I was going to let you keep it,"

I looked up into his vivid sea green eyes and I saw that he really meant it. "Thank you so much!" At once I threw my arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Finnick let out a laugh that I had now become familiar with and hugged me back. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, hugging each other with Finnick's still wet hair dripping on my face.

We only broke away when Finnick whispered in my ear, "You're enjoying this way too much,"

At once I pushed him away, a smile forming on my freckled face. "I hate you,"

Finnick smirked at my comment, "Love you too, Merchant Girl,"

* * *

 _From the world of_ The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finnick**_

"Are you sure you want to stop by for dinner?" I asked Annie nervously as I led her in deeper into the twist and turns of Fishmonger Town.

"Of course!" Annie answered lightly, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "And you owe me for organizing your birthday party last week!"

A week ago, I had turned 14 and Annie had organized a party for me and my friends at her house just like I had organized her thirteenth birthday party at her house a month prior. Soon after, Annie had decided that since she had never met my family like I had met hers, it was due time.

Finally we reached one of the larger shacks that my family called home. It was made purely out of wood, only one story tall, painted a faded green and the door was painted a bright blue.

I pulled the door of my house open, the door creaking slightly. I was nervous about showing Annie my house. While Annie's house of two stories was made of bricks with warm carpets and elegant curtains, my house was an outhouse in comparison. Even though my family wasn't poor, we focused more of our money on having plenty of food and proper clothing for the weather rather than our house's appearance.

The door led straight into a small living room made up of two small couches, a small table, and the mandatory television the Capitol supplied. After that I led her into my family's kitchen that also had a small table. Normally the table only sat 5 people but I had told my parents Annie was coming beforehand, so they squeezed in another chair.

In the kitchen, 4 people were cooking. All of them had the same tan skin as me—the mark of fishermen and women. The two oldest, a man and a woman, were my parents. My mother had dark brown hair and dark green eyes, while my father was an older version of me with the same bronze hair except my father's eyes were a shade duller than my bright sea green eyes. The other two were my older brother and sister who had recently turned 19. The two of them—being twins—looked like the male and female versions of each other. Both of them had the same dark brown hair and dark green eyes as our mother.

When my mother spotted Annie, she rushed forward at once. "Hello, dear, I'm Finnick's mother, Eleonora."

Annie smiled timidly. "Hi… um… my name's Annie."

"Oh, dear, Finnick's told us so much about you!" My mother exclaimed and my cheeks instantly reddened.

"Oh, I brought bread," Annie told them, holding out the basket she had brought with her filled with warm rolls tinted green from the seaweed.

Soon after, my father introduced himself as did my brother and sister, Marco and Marina.

We all gathered around the table, taking our seats and eating a fresh Cod my father had caught that day with the bread Annie had brought.

"So, Annie, what do your parents do for a living?" My father asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh my family makes fishing nets." Annie explained timidly. "Perhaps you're familiar with them, ' _Cresta's Fishing Nets_ '?"

"Oh yes," My father agreed lightly. "They're high quality nets. Expensive, but good."

Annie blushed slightly at the word _expensive._

"You're twelve, right Annie?" Marina contributes, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Thirteen, actually. I just turned thirteen," Annie correctly instantly.

"Well, Finnick," My mother announced, "You've definitely brought a beautiful girl here to meet us."

My brother and sister held back snickers as—not only Annie's cheeks turned red, but as did mine.

 _ **Annie**_

It was now two months before the Reapings for the 65th Hunger Games and Finnick and I decided that it was once again warm enough to go for a swim in the ocean.

"Finnick, keep up!" I sang out to Finnick who was several feet behind me.

"We're not all as good swimmers as you, Annie Cresta!" Finnick yelled back.

I decided to just float in water as I waited for Finnick to reach me. After about a minute he swam to a stop next to me.

"Took you long enough," I teased him with a smile.

"I bet I can hold my breath underwater longer!" Finnick announced as I turned to look at him.

"You're on!" I smirked. And we plunged under water.

We looked at each other, my hair floating around me. The world looked it had been tinted blue and FInnick's hair looked fluffy under the water. Soon after, I watched as Finnick began to run out of air and finally returned to the surface. A couple seconds later, I surfaced too.

"You're inhuman, Merchant Girl." Finnick announced, shaking his dripping bronze hair in my face.

A half in hour later, Finnick and I were now sat in the warm sun, letting the heat dry our clothes, my auburn hair dripping wet.

"I've decided something." I announced suddenly, coming out of my thoughts.

"What?" Finnick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean..." I suddenly lost the confidence I had just previously had as his bright eyes stared questioningly at me, "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Tell me!" Finnick demanded with a laugh.

I fidgeted with my hair. "I was thinking that maybe I could teach you how to make nets in case you do get reaped."

A silence fell between us as Finnick contemplated my offer. "You would do that?"

I instantly nodded, blushing. "With the Games approaching I just…I get worried."

"Thanks Annie," Finnick answered. "but what about you?"

I shrugged, looking away. "We both know I wouldn't stand a chance."

Finnick shook his head, sending droplets of water flying. "No, you're a great swimmer!"

"When have you heard of a Victor who won because they were a good swimmer?" I asked with a frown.

"I won't lose you, Annie." Finnick told me seriously staring intently into my eyes. "You're-you're my best friend."

I smiled softly. "You're my best friend too." My sea green eyes sparkled, "You won't lose me if I don't lose you."

* * *

 _From the world of_ The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finnick**_

This was the first year that my siblings, Marco and Marina were no longer eligible for the Hunger Games. That meant that this was also the first year that I would be the only one in my family eligible for the Games. Even though my mother had protested, I took out extra tesserae, meaning my name was in 16 times.

Every year for the Reapings, my mother brought out our family's best clothes. This year my mother gave me a light blue shirt and sleek grey pants that used to belong to Marco. My mother neatly combed my bronze hair and as our family made our way to the Justice Building in Merchant City, several girls ogled at my appearance.

Finally as we reached District 4's main square decorated with colorful banners and Panem's flag, I spotted Annie.

Her dark auburn hair was made into two loose braids and she was wearing a dark green dress.

Before I could say hello to her, I was pushed into the section of 14 year old boys.

Soon after, the Reapings began and Valencia Elowin, District 4's escort began to speak, closely followed by the mayor.

Soon enough the time had come. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to choose one lucky young man and woman for the honor of representing District 4 in the 65th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Valencia announced in a strong Capitol accent. "Ladies first!"

Valencia trotted over to the girls bowl, her bright pink wig shining in the sunlight, she dipped her perfectly manicured hands into the bowl, disappearing into the thousands of white prices of paper.

After a few seconds, she pulled out a single piece of perfectly folded paper. Walking to the microphone in the center of the stage in her extremely high high heel, she unfolded the piece of paper and the whole district held their breath in anticipation. "Selene Mayarian"

At once all heads turn to a seventeen year old girl with tanned skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes.

After a few seconds of shock, her jaws hardened and she walked slowly but surely up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Valencia asked, smiling. Every couple years, a fisherman's son or daughter would volunteer for the Games in the hope of winning and feeding their family.

When no one spoke, Valencia continued. "Now for the boys." She walked over to the other bowl, dipping her hand in. I held my breath as Valencia pulled out a single piece of paper. Walking elegantly back to the microphone, Valencia unfolded the paper. "This year's male tribute is… Finnick Odair!"

At once, all heads turn to look at me and I could have sworn I heard a girl from crying from the 15 year old section.

 _Sixteen pieces of paper out of thousands._

It couldn't be true! But when everyone continued to stare at me, I knew my name truly had been called.

 _Never show weakness._ my father's voice echoed in my mind. Whenever I had been hesitant to kill one of the larger fishes with my trident, my father had told me that.

So I put on a determined face as I walked up confidently to the stage. I didn't dare look at the crowd, instead only looking forward at one of the banners that hung on a building.

"Any volunteers?" Valencia asked but everyone remained silent, to shocked at the fact that the popular Finnick Odair had been reaped.

"I present to you this year's tributes from District 4: Selene Mayarian and Finnick Odair!"

I looked out the window of the room two Peacekeepers had led me into in the Justice Building. The room had a dark red carpet and light blue curtains with lush green couches and dark wooden tables. On one of the walls, a stunning painting of the sea hung up on the wall, as if one couldn't look out the window and see the ocean themselves.

The door swung open and my family came rushing in. My mother pulled me into her arms, mumbling under her breath, "My sweet boy... You deserve better... I love you so much…"

Finally she pulled away and Marco and Marina hugged me at the same time. Even though I was quite tall for my age, my brother and sister were taller than me by a couple inches.

"You're gonna be okay, Kiddo," Marco reassured, "Just remember what Dad taught us."

"You can win this thing," Marina added, caressing my cheek lightly.

Finally, I turned to look at my father. "Finnick you have it in you, you can with the Games. Remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." My father paused for a second, "And remember, _never show weakness_."

I nodded quietly as my father pulled me into the tightest hug he had ever given me.

"Time's up," A Peacekeeper announced holding open the door. my mother gave me one last tight hug and my father squeezed my shoulder. The door closed and I was alone again, perhaps just having seen my family for the last time.

After about a minute of silence, I heard the door swing open and I looked up to see Annie rush into my arms.

We embraced each other for a few seconds before Annie's silent tears began to fall.

"You can—you can win this thing, Finnick." Annie decided quietly, her dark sea green eyes wide. "You've been training your whole life."

I nodded, holding back my own tears.

Annie fumbled with something around her neck before handing it to me.

Her lucky necklace.

"I want you to have it, Finn," Annie sniffed, her tears having stopped but her eyes were still slightly puffy. "As your token, you know?"

"Thank you," I smiled weakly, my heart almost breaking in two. She was giving me one of her most prized possessions. I tied it around my neck, the black rope surprisingly warm against my neck.

"I'll miss you.." Annie mumbled under her breath.

"Hey this isn't forever, I'll try as hard as I can to come back to you Annie," I told her bringing her head up to look at me.

She smiled softly, "I know you will."

"Time's up," A Peacekeeper announced, pulling the door open.

"Promise you'll come back, Fishmonger Boy?" Annie asked as she turned to leave.

"I promise, Merchant Girl."

* * *

 _No Annie in this part unfortunately._

 _From the world of_ The Hunger Games _By Suzanne Collins_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finnick**_

An hour later, I found myself on the train headed toward the Capitol and to my possible doom.

The train car I was in was large, with broad windows, lush carpets, dark wooden and glass tables filled to the brim with all kinds of food placed neatly on expensive plates, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the low ceiling. On the dark blue couches, our mentors were sat.

One of them was an old woman with kind dark green eyes like the color of seaweed named Mags who had won the 11th Hunger Games at age 16 and was District 4's first Victor. The other was a man with shaggy brown hair that was starting to turn grey and bright blue eyes. His name was Damon Sillion and he had won the forty-something Games.

Confidently, I plopped down on the couch across from Mags, Selene following my lead, although she now seemed a bit more hesitant.

"So you're this year's tributes, huh?" Damon asked in a deep voice, leaning back in his seat.

Selene and I nodded, not sure of what else to do. "How old are you two?" This time Mags spoke but her voice was much kinder than Damon's.

"I'm fourteen," I announced confidently although I wasn't sure why I should be proud of that.

 _Never show weakness._ My father's words were in a constant loop in my mind.

"I'm seventeen," Selene responded after a few seconds, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

"Have you two gotten any training before?" Damon asked, leaning forward.

Selena's eyes widened and she whispered, "I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that—I thought—"

"No one cares," Damon interrupted with a sigh. "The Capitol doesn't care if you were trained if you've already been reaped. Heck, they even kind of like it!"

I faintly remembered how when watching reruns of Damon's Games, he had been an especially angry career.

"I've been trained," I declared, breaking the silence.

"With what?" Damon asked turning his head to look at me.

"My father taught me how to use a trident." I answered instantly, "I'm pretty good at it too."

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting but it sure wasn't laughter. "Confidence," Damon professed suddenly once his laughter had died down, "That's something the last couple years of tributes have been missing. And listen close you two," he paused for a second, looking into Selene's and I's eyes, "In these Games, you won't get very far with out confidence. No confidence," Damon smiled, leaning back in his seat, "And you're already dead."

 _ **Annie**_

When his named had been called the whole world had stood still. I had heard a couple girls cry out in despair but they didn't know Finnick, they didn't know him the way I did.

He had marched up the stage, confident as ever and his sea green eyes shining in determination and looking even brighter in the shining sunlight.

When I had gone to see him in the Justice building, it felt like the world was falling apart. He couldn't go! Not my Finnick, not my best friend. But as always, Finnick put on a brave face and we had hugged each other like it was the last time we ever would. I had given him my necklace and I could almost see tears in his eyes. But no, he held them back because no matter what, Finnick always put on a brave face.

"Promise you'll come back, Fishmonger Boy?"

"I promise Merchant Girl."

He promised me and Finnick had yet to break a promise he had made to me.

So as I waved goodbye to the train as it left the station, I let the tears flow because Finnick couldn't be gone, not Finnick, the popular Finnick Odair who everyone adored.

 _"I'll try as hard as I can to come back to you Annie."_ His voice echoed in my mind, keeping me steady.

 _Please come back, Finnick,_ I spoke in my mind, wishing that maybe if I focused hard enough maybe, somehow, my thoughts could reach him, _Please come back to me._

* * *

 _From the world of_ The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finnick**_

In the last couple of hours, I had been bathed, brushed, plucked, and bathed again. When my body had been relieved of all hair apart from the hair on my head, I had been led to my stylist, Zelena Roswald, a young woman with a bright yellow wig and tattoos of butterflies on her neck and arms.

She had gasped at my naked body, and for a second I thought I had done something wrong. In the next second, Zelena started exclaiming about what a prize she had been given to work with this year.

Soon enough, I was changed into a pair of green pants that resembled fish scales, my tan chest left bare. I insisted I be allowed to wear Annie's necklace and after giving Zelena my most charming smile, she had soon complied.

After that I had been swept away to the carriages to wait from the Tribute Parade to begin.

Climbing on the carriage next to Selene, I looked at her costume. She was wearing a skirt similar to mine and she was made to wear shells to cover her chest. I soon realized they had dressed us as a mermaid and merman.

 _How original._

From my left, Zelena rushed toward me, her high heels clicking loudly, and she handed me a gold trident that fit perfectly in my hand, except the trident was much lighter than my own back home, obviously only for decoration.

After Zelena disappeared to god knows where, Mags appeared in her place. Giving both of us reassuring smiles, I somehow felt more at ease.

"Remember you two," Mags told us, shouting slightly to be heard over the noise, "Smile at the crowd and become their friends. That's how you get sponsors."

With that she left and the tributes from District 1 left, followed by District 2. Soon enough it was District 4's turn and as we left the underground area, we were pulled into the cool night and into the crowd.

The crowd of Capitol citizens exploded at the sight of us and I gave them the most charming smile I could muster, waving at the crowd. The crowd screamed even louder and people began to chant "Finnick! Finnick!"

In all directions, it seemed as if the crowd was a never ending sea of people in bright colors, all of them straining to catch a glimpse of the tributes. Many threw hats and flowers to celebrate, almost as if this were a parade to celebrate a holiday, not the finals days for twenty-three children.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I focused on the task at hand. When I passed one of the screens that displayed closeups of the tributes, I didn't see the fourteen year old boy from back home. I saw a young man—a young merman—that was unearthly handsome. I looked like my father in the pictures of him when he was eighteen. No—I looked stronger than that, fiercer than that. My charming smile won the crowd and my strong, exposed muscles won the sponsors.

It was only my first day in the Capitol and I had already won them over.

 _ **Annie**_

I had insisted that Finnick's family come to my house to watch the Tribute Parade together.

So here we were, the Cresta's and the Odair's, a family of merchants and a family of fishermen, all gathered around the television waiting for the parade to begin.

My mother had set out a plate of bread on the table in front of the televisionーas if that could make the atmosphere slightly more comfortable一but someone had yet to touch the food.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman of Panem, to the Tribute Parade!" Caesar Flickerman's cheerful voice came from the television and everyone leaned forward in their seats.

The Tributes from District 1 came out first, both of them blonde and careers dressed in sparkling silver.

After that came District 2, Careers dressed suits that resembled glowing copper.

After District 3—who were dressed in suits covered in numbers—District 4 came out.

As soon as the crowd saw them, the audience erupted in applause.

Both Finnick and Selene were dressed in matching outfits of a mermaid and merman. While Selene's chest was covered in shells, Finnick's chest was left completely bare except for... my necklace! My heart swelled in joy at seeing him with a piece of me.

But at the same time, this Finnick, this wasn't my Finnick. My Finnick was fourteen and kind and funny and, at times, timid. But this Finnick, he was a young man full of strength and danger, like he could kill someone in a heartbeat with the trident he was holding. This was the Finnick the Capitol had created, not my Finnick. But I also knew that this was the way he would gain sponsor of he wanted to survive.

 _"I'll try as hard as I can to come back to you Annie"_

Yes Finnick, try as hard as you can. But I knew he was already trying as hard as he could because he already had the Capitol in the palm of his hand.

* * *

 _From the world of_ The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins_


End file.
